


A Warm Feeling

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ♡💜 V x Nero [Devil May Cry] Stuff [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alone Together, Blushing, Cuddling, Feelings, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding [slightly], Sharing a Bed, Staring, Taking a shower to calm himself down, Tension between them, Thinking About Him, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, sleeping, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'We just wanna love, we just wanna be loved. So I'm waiting for the afterlife. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved.'
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: ♡💜 V x Nero [Devil May Cry] Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640092
Kudos: 19





	A Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 'Come to me. In the night hours. I will wait for you. And I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep. And want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts.'

It was a cold and dark night, like always, it's also raining a bit. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything around, especially in that room they're in. This night was nice, with a quietness to it. Especially during this apocalypse, that end, as others would say. Since everything went bad, to hell. 

They just decide to enjoy it, silently, in peace and quiet. All three of them (five, if you add in V's familiars) are staying at an abandoned apartment for a few hours (probably the rest of this night), to get some rest, from that long day. 

Nico took the room that was across the hallway. 

So that meant these two had to share the other room. To share the bed with each other..being alone together..

V didn't seem to mind this, not seeing a problem with that, although he hadn't noticed what Nero felt yet ethier. Not now anyway. 

He had sat down, reading quietly, his mind being silent and calm. Peaceful even. Which was nice. Not dark, like everything else going on, out there. 

There were candles around them in that room. They had found these candles in there and lit them. Since the lights don't really work at the moment. Those candles made a dim lighting that surrounded them, with this silence. 

His familiars, those demons, Shadow and Griffon are lying on the ground, resting for now, since there were no other demons in that place they're staying at (they had already looked around, earlier). 

V kept an eye on Nero, secretly, noticing something was wrong with him. Although he didn't know what or why. 

Nero was lying down on the bed, just slightly resting, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking again, in his faded mind, in his thoughts. 

Like he has been doing the last few days. He acted strange, he knew that the others, especially V was starting to notice. But he couldn't stop himself. He almost can't take it anymore. 

His thoughts were about V, on _him_ , on that raven black haired male.. That pale skinned guy with dark tattoos.. His mind would always wander to him. Especially when he was in silence like this, usually. 

He would think about him, for a bit. He even dreamed of _him_.. Of V.. He didn't know why though. His heart would start beating more around him, his breathing got low, just being near V. He knows that he has feelings for him. Although his heart ached, wondering if V would ever feel the same way. Or if he even does. 

Nero closed his eyes, for a second, deep in thought now. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He reopened his eyes, by a familiar voice. 

It was V, naturally. 

"Nero, you okay?" V had said, asked him that. 

"..yeah, I'm alright, just thinking.." Nero said to him, he replied to this. He hadn't dared to gaze over and into that other male's eyes. His tense expression fading into a warm feeling in his heart, strangely enough. 

V nodded at that. But before he could ask what he was thinking about, Nero had already got off the bed. 

Nero walked over to the bathroom. He opens the door. "I'm gonna take a shower." He knew that it works, since they checked it earlier on. After saying that, he headed into there, closing that door behind himself. 

V was sitting there, still on the couch. '..such a strange guy.' he had thought, then he was reading his book, that's black and has a 'v' on it, again. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After that door was closed, Nero sighed softly in relief now. That he didn't have to talk to V about it or his feelings. It made him blush, slightly. Until he snaps out of it again. He just needs to relax. 

Nero stripped himself, taking off his clothes and putting them down on a metal shelf, to keep them from falling onto the tile ground. He was getting into the shower now, turning it on. 

He lets that warm water fall down his white hair and his white skin, off his body, and in the drain below him. He washed himself with soap. Then, he rinsed it all off. 

Nero felt relieved, loving this slight warmth from in there, shutting his eyes again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile it seemed like, Nero finally got out. 

Nero had taken a long shower, feeling relaxed now, although his thoughts were falling onto V again. He thought of him, just like lately. 

He had many thoughts about him. _"V... You're an interesting guy." "V... Can I trust you?" "V doesn't seem like a demon to me..."_

Though it was different now. He was slightly afraid, a bit, he wanted to love him but.. 

Nero breathed in a quiet and silent way, gripping onto the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. At his reflection. "Calm down.." he whispered softly. 

'..calm down.' he also thought to himself, again now. 

He puts on his boxers and walks out of there, after that, to get some sleep. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Nero noticed that it was darker in this room now, the candles are blown out, so there's gray smoke coming from them. There was no longer dim lighting in there. Just slight darkness and a bit of coldness as well. 

He also saw that V was in bed. He walked over again. He gets into bed too, under these blankets for a warm feeling on his bare skin. He noticed, just before pulling them over himself fully, that V was only in boxers (just like him). 

Nero felt his face had heated up, blushing at that. He tries not to think about it or anything else. Especially of him again. He tried to calm down now, like earlier, when he was by himself. He ignored the fact that they are alone together. 

It was all quiet, silent as they both rested, until it wasn't like that anymore. 

Nero was about to fall asleep, when he heard a familiar, low voice again. That always made his heart beat ever so slightly more. 

"Nero..are you awake?" V said to him now. 

Nero felt his own heart beating again. He lets out a deep breath, also sighing softly. 

He can't just say nothing, so he talked to him, without facing V. 

"Yeah, why..?" Nero said 

"I'm very cold, so will you hold me?" V had asked him. 

Nero blinked as he wondered if he heard that right. Which it seemed like he did, when V doesn't say anything else after that. 

"..sure." He turned around again. He had said that, hoping this would satisfy him. 

V gets close to him. He was actually cold, his pale and bare skinned body (except for his boxers) are freezing, from that chilly breeze coming in from out there. In this night. 

He wants comfort and closeness, especially from him, secretly. He just wanted to be loved, by him. No one else. 

"V.." Nero gazed over at him, at that other white skinned male, this dark haired guy. 

V heard that. He smiled softly now. He got even closer again. He kissed him, carefully and also gently. 

Nero blushed a bit. He hummed in a softer than usual tone. 

V noticed that darkened reddish shade of a blush from him, thinking it was slightly adorable, as he kept going. 

He hums softly in between that kiss himself. He deepened this kiss, in a gentle way for a bit, passionately as well. He puts his fingers through Nero's white hair. 

Nero does the same thing, putting his own fingers through V's black hair, as he felt how soft it was. 

They are still kissing for awhile, staying where they are, feeling that softness of each other's lips. They both hum in it. 

V stared at him again, silently yet deeply, into Nero's eyes. 

Nero also had his stare on him. Into V's eyes now. 

They pull apart from it, eventually, both guys are breathing quietly. Their breaths mixed together. 

V wrapped his arms around Nero, getting closer to him again. He holds onto him. 

Nero was wrapping his own arms around V as well, not too tightly though. He was holding him. 

Both of them are cuddling now, they held onto each other, their bodies against one another. 

They nuzzled and snuggled against each other, feeling warmer than ever. They cuddled, loving that warmth from it, also taking in their scents. They loved that peaceful, warm feeling. Now they closed their eyes, slowly. They stayed there again, very close to each other. They felt so warm now. A nice silence between them. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep, even peacefully together for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Nero is in a relationship with Kyrie, but I always thought that these two were adorable and I like them together & I hope that you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading this 💙💜♡


End file.
